


Damaged

by SamuelJames



Series: Wolves In Love [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, M/M, Refers To Past Canon Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac panics at an inopportune moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damaged

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Damaged  
> Pairing: Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall  
> Rating: 15+/R  
> Summary: Isaac panics at an inopportune moment.  
> Notes: Written for the three sentence ficathon. The prompt was Teen Wolf, Scott/Isaac, That getaway urge.  
> Series Notes: Part Three of Wolves In Love Series. Order of parts may change as more parts are written.  
>  **Warning: Refers to past canon abuse**  
>  Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Isaac's been thinking about this since they first kissed and when he gets to kiss Scott again it surpasses his memory, with Scott pressing against him as he opens his mouth to Isaac's tongue.

Without being aware of it, Isaac finds himself manoeuvred against the wall with Scott's lips against his throat and Scott is crowding him, his scent strong and Isaac trusts him but almost as soon as he thinks about the feeling of being trapped he has to get away from Scott and pushes him back forcefully.

He runs out of the house into the yard where there's air and he can breathe, bending almost double he breathes deeply and hopes his damaged mind hasn't wrecked what he has with Scott.


End file.
